Love Hunt
by AccountDeletedSorryKayBye
Summary: 2 Weeks Passed Since Naru was Discharged from the hospital. The rest of the SPR are still recovering from their injuries, but honestly. Have I been anchoring the team down?
1. Stay or Go?

**DISCLAIMER:** _I don't own the anime/light novel; "Ghost Hunt." Enjoy(:_

"She's leaving home after living alone after all these years."

~The Beatles

It's been 2 weeks exactly since Naru's discharge from the hospital. I've thought to myself lately as well. 'Was it my fault?' Everyone. The whole team. Was totally injured to the core. I was sitting out on the balcony of my apartment thinking with my chin leaning on my knee until, I heard my door opening. My eyes shifted to the right as I quietly hid behind the opening of the porch door. I heard footsteps walking in front of each other, quietly. One by one. Right when an arm popped in front of me, I grabbed it and twisted it on the back.

"Holy F-, Mai?"

"…Oh my god, Makoto," I gasped with surprise. "What are you doing in Japan?"

"Before I answer, let go. I hear one of my bones snap."

I realized that I still had his arm twisted so I quickly let go and an apologetic look on my face.

"Sorry.."

He rolled his eyes and sighed, leaning back on the wall of the balcony. "Listen, Mai. I…**We've** been doing a lot of thinking. We want you to come back with me to Miami."

I froze. Leaving Japan? Leaving the whole S.P.R and Naru? My mouth twitched. The answer was obvious of course. No, but my mouth won't say it. My mind's telling me to go for their safety, but my heart's telling me to stay.

"I…"

"Mai, think about it. We've been separated so long. Come back to Miami with me, Mai. You don't hate you're older brother do you?"

"Of course not! Makoto, you're my twin, how can I possibly ever hate you? Don't think that way…it's just… I have a job here now, and they're family, Maki."

He looked at me disappointedly. I know it's wrong to choose job over your own Twin, but I don't know.

"Well, it's not like I'd kidnap you to Miami…well I would, but it's you're choice Mai, I'll respect it."

I smiled. "Thanks, but do you have a place to stay?"

"Nope! But now I do!" He said walking inside and plopping down on my couch.

I leaned on the frame of my balcony door watching him slowly falling asleep with that cocky smirk of his. I quietly shut the door and pulled a blanket on him as I walked into my room falling asleep tonight and waking up tomorrow for another new chapter of the story of my life.

Surprisingly, what woke me wasn't a call from Naru, but a jump on the bed from Maki.

"You asshole! Get out!"

He laughed off his ass while he took a pillow and whacked me, I shoved him down and put him in a headlock and started giving him hardcore nuggies.

"Who's the bitch now, Hoe!"

I laughed as he screamed in defeat. That was fun, until the clock gave away the limit.

"Crap, I'm late for work!"

I pushed Makoto out of the way as I rushed into the bathroom jumping in the shower.

"Can I come with you to your work place!" He asked through the door.

"Hah! You're funny…absolutely not."

"Come on," he said opening the door.

I sighed in frustration as I grabbed a towel to cover myself. I pushed him out of the way to brush my teeth and blow dry my hair. Then I ran out to get some cloths out.

"Listen, I'm sorry you can't come, but I love you, and we can go out and eat tonight. Kay byee!" I yelled out running out the door.

I sprinted down the streets avoiding people and with all my might, I pushed open the door and there was that ding signaling that I was finally here at S.P.R. I looked around the office, noticing how Naru wasn't insight, so I cautiously put my bag down and just as I was about sit…

"Mai. You're late, and Tea. Now." He said as he walked by.

God damn it! I sighed and walked into the little kitchen and began making his tea. While I heard a ring outside notifying that a customer has arrived. I grabbed another cup and poured the tea in. I walked out of the room and what I saw didn't shocked me, but pissed me off. I walked towards the table and set the tea down in front of Naru and grabbed to other one and threw at him.

"Holy shit!" he pounced up and began jumping side to side since it was hot.

"Mai," Naru yelled out in surprised.

I ignored him, "Makoto, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Aw…come on, babe," he said stepping forward and wrapping his arms around me. "Don't be mad! You know I love you and I wanted to make sure that you're safe," he stated, still laughing and smirking.

"I hate that smirk of yours. Makes me wanna smack the shit out of you." I said with a serious expression, Makoto sensed the seriousness and stopped. The door opened and the rest of the group came in.

"Whoa! What's going on," Monk asked noticing the broken glass, Makoto's wet cloths and arms around me.

Ayako walked in and looked at me then Makoto and with that little slur look she has, she knew it from the point. Masako as well, hiding her face behind her kimono sleeve. I ignored Monk's question and started picking the glass up.

"Maki, I think you should go back to the apartment, I promised I'd have dinner with you, remember?"

"I know! But I was lonely without Mai."

I rolled my eyes, he's such a disgrace. I can't believe we're twins honestly. Just then another 'Ding' popped in and who walked in was no one we knew. This is the real deal.


	2. Man With The Axe Part 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ghost Hunt(:

"She Wears Shorts Skirts, I Wear T-Shirts." ~Taylor Swift

* * *

><p>"Is this…umm, Shibuya Psychic Researcher Center?" A girl around 18 came in.<p>

Everyone looked at her, yet no one said a thing. I on the other hand, gave out a sigh.

"Yes," I smiled. "Come in and take a seat. Maki. Move."

He moved away sensing that this was business. I picked up the mess and speed walk into the kitchen to make tea.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AYAKO'S P.O.V<strong>_

While Mai was in the kitchen, the girl… I'd say around 1st year of college, sat down playing with her cloths.

"How may I help you Miss…?"

"Just call me Felicity." She answered Naru with a shaky voice. "I…I'm from America and I r-recently came here to visit my friend and she told me about this place which she heard from high school students. I mean we were joking about how like nothing of the supernatural is real, but we were wrong..," she paused and took a breath as if she was gonna reveal something nerve wrecking. "Everything started when she decided to visit America by coming with me. I go to this college and there's this story on campus about this man with the ax. He'd hide under your bed and behead you during the night. One night I had to stay behind cause I needed some text books, when I came back to campus, my friend, Sora was already asleep. So I slept on the couch in the room, but when I woke up….," and that's when she broke down.

Right when she finished the story, Mai came out with a questioning expression.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Mai's P.O.V<span>**_

"Hey…Makoto, isn't that similar to the Man With the Hook?"

Makoto looked at me. "You notice too huh? You see, there are different version of this story from hook to ax."

Naru looked up at us and closed his file case.

"You two seem to know about this."

"Of course, Me and Mai ar-,"

"We love telling scary stories," I quickly cut of Makoto. He looked at me weirdly, but I ignored it.

Naru raised in eyebrow, but asked Felicity, "Where do you go to school?"

Felicity looked up and breathed out pretty hard to calm herself down. "I go to school in Miami."

My eyes widened as I looked over to Makoto who had a smirk on his face.

"Miaaaaaami," he said with that cocky voice of his.

"I swear you-,"

"We'll take the case," Makoto agreed with again that cocky, hateful smirk.

I grunted and groaned. Then mouthed 'I hate you' to him, and he responded with a faked hurt expression on his face. Felicity got up and left a while after. Naru sat in his chair going through his notes.

"So, what are we gonna do? I know we can't just sit around, but I also know that we can't fly to another country for a just **A** case," Monk explained.

I looked over to Makoto, who had that sly look which informs me that he's up to something, but before I could stop him from talking.

"I can arrange transportation and a place to stay with meals provided."

Naru didn't even hesitate and nodded, agreeing with him. I felt like an arrow just shot through the glass without breaking it and pinned me onto the wall penetrating my ribcage and into my heart. What if he finds out about me? About the deal and everything. I knew eventually the truth would spill.

"Mai? You alright?"

I looked up and Ayako had a worried expression on her face, but I smiled, assuring her that I was okay.

"So," I exclaimed a bit too happily. "What are we gonna do now?"

"Well, the arrangements are confirmed," Makoto said, while ending the call. "We leave tomorrow morning."

With that everyone parted ways. Though Naru, Lin, Makoto and I stayed behind to lock up.

"Today was an easy day," I said smiling at Naru, but he only looked at me. It's those eyes again. They aren't smiling. A sudden pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Maaaai, lets go. We still have dinner remember?"

"Oh yeah," I remembered. I glanced over to Naru and Lin. "Do you two wanna join us?"

Naru again didn't look like he was gonna say yes, but just then Lin stepped in.

"Why not?"

We didn't know what to eat, so I decided something easy. Sushi. Though when we arrived, I discovered something shocking. World's MOST narcissist, good looking, cocky and jerky guy. Kazuya Shibuya A.K.A Naru have NEVER tasted sushi! Good god, he's never been to heaven I bet. During the meal, I couldn't take my eyes off of him for some reason. I couldn't quite get off of the tip of my tongue, but it's like a connect between eyes. I couldn't see or hear anything around me when I see Naru. My senses go numb as if they were frost bite. It's like _Frost Bite Love_.


End file.
